Medication prescribed by a physician in a hospital for a patient can be dispensed either manually by a pharmacist or by a unit dose dispensing system in the pharmacy or placed at various locations in the hospital for nurses to use. In the case of manual dispensing, a medication order is sent to the pharmacy where the correct medication is selected or formulated. The medication is then placed in a container, plastic bag, or envelope which is in turn labeled with identification information specifying the patient that is to receive the medication as well as information about the medication dispensed. Such labeling can be achieved by the use of a marking pen or a computer printer adhesive label.
A variety of devices have been invented and several placed in commercial production for the dispensing of unit dosages of medication. These systems are often designed to be placed in a variety of locations in a hospital for local and convenient dispensing of medications. A key advantage of these systems is a reduction in time and labor in the delivery of prescribed medication to a patient. Without such systems, each prescribed medication must be dispensed by the central hospital pharmacy, labeled, and transported to the nurses station near the patient's room. This process must be done 24 hours a day and the dispensing must be done in anticipation of when each new dosage is due with an allowance for time spent in transit. Unit dosage dispensing systems usually have a tray or cartridge that is loaded with multiple dosages of medication by the central pharmacy. This tray or cartridge is then carried to the unit dosage dispensing system where it is inserted, along with information regarding the medication in the tray or cartridge. This information usually includes the medication name and the number of doses contained. When a patient is to receive medication the nurse usually must use a mechanical key, an electronic key, or a computer password to gain access to the dispensing process. The nurse will identify the medication and may identify the patient to receive the medication. The dispensing system then locates the correct tray or cartridge containing the desired medication and then removes one or more doses of the medication as required, typically delivering them to a drawer or door that the nurse may open to remove the medication.
After dispensing the nurse carries the medication to the patient for consumption. The dispensing system can keep track of the date and time when the medication was dispensed, for which patient it was for, and possibly the nurse to whom it was dispensed. However, the dispensing system cannot determine if the medication was in fact given, if it was given later, who gave it to the patient, or if it was given to the correct patient.
Several studies have documented that most medications in a hospital are given to the correct patient. However, the small percentage of medications that are given to the wrong patient is cause for great concern. This can happen if a patient is moved from one room to another and a new patient is now in the former patient's bed. Occasionally, the former patient's name may be left written on a board near the bed or by the doorway. While nurses are suppose to verify the patient's name or identification number written on a bracelet each time they administer a medication, this may not always happen. The nurse may receive a call to go to an emergency while giving a medication and thus be rushed, the patient may be unable to speak to identify themselves, or the nurse may not want to disturb a patient who is sleeping. Errors in giving medication to the wrong patient can cause a variety of reactions that can sometimes lead to death.
To track when a patient was given medication and who gave it, hospitals employ either manual or computerized recording systems. Manual systems are time consuming and can cause errors in patient billing. Even with computerized record systems, the nurse must spend some amount of time entering and verifying the information. It is claimed that within a hospital that over 60% of all expenses are related to nursing, and of that nearly half of this is for nurses to fill out paperwork and write observations. With continuing efforts to control the rising cost of providing health care, hospitals need to explore all methods possible to reduce nurse time spent away from directly caring for patients.
The present invention is intended to solve these and other problems.